the death saves the strawberry
by moon embrace
Summary: He is worth the world to her. But when she realizes that, it is too late - ichiruki, hunger games au


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the Hunger Games, and probably a lot of the ideas of the fic don't belong to me, either.

* * *

**the death save the strawberry**

one: reaping

I stare unseeingly at the mirror in front of me as the first rays of sunshine are cast over District 12. I am wearing worn clothes that my brother despises seeing me wear, and I have my large game bag swung over my shoulder. In that bag is my precious bow and quiver of arrows. My eyes gradually focus and I see myself clearly for what seems like the first time since waking up. My blue eyes are dull, and dark shadows look like bruises underneath them. My shoulder-length black hair is disheveled and hasn't been washed yet. I don't bother trying to clean myself up; I'll have to later, anyway, so why waste time doing it now?

Besides, I'm in a hurry this morning. I quietly open the door of my room and silently pad into the hall, then down the spiral staircase. A few maids pass by me and give me hardly a glance. Despite the fact my brother hates it when I leave the house in my worn clothes and my bow and quiver on hand, everyone allows me to leave the house when I please. I think that it's maybe because it's their families I'm feeding, and they're grateful to me.

I leave the mansion and am by the fence before a few minutes pass. I listen for the hum of electricity that I know I won't hear and slip through a gap when I confirm that's it's not currently turned on. Once out of sight of the mansion, I take out my bow and strap my quiver to my back. I rest my game bag by a familiar tree I've shared many memories with, then continue on through the forest.

This forest is outside of District 12. Technically, it's illegal for me to be out here, and I could be killed, regardless if I'm Byakuya Kuchiki's sister or not. But the Peacekeepers buy the game I shoot, so they would never hand me over. I clip an arrow to the string of my bow, then fall into my usual crouch. I creep through the woods, searching for prey. Five minutes pass and I've already shot a squirrel. I'm something of an expert at archery. I've been hunting since I was ten and I'd first met Kaien Shiba.

I swallow a lump in my throat as I think of Kaien. I shake my head, dispelling the vibrant memory of his smiling face, and continue on searching the woods.

"Hey, Rukia!"

I frown in slight annoyance as my best friend Renji Abarai strolls casually across the field to me. "Renji! You're going to scare off all the game from here to District Eleven!" I accuse, but my lips are twitching, threatening to turn up into a smile. Renji has been my friend for as long as I can remember; we practically grew up together and was there before Byakuya even adopted me as his sister.

"Not if I catch it first," he says, smirking confidentially. He opens up the large bag at his feet and shows me his load: three rabbits, a pheasant, and at least a squirrel or two. How he'd managed to fit all that in there, I'll never know. "Not bad, huh?"

I don't like admitting his catch is pretty impressive. "Not too horrible. I can catch twice as much." I shrug, as if this is no big deal.

Renji glares at me, but I see amusement in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try." He steps closer to me and a twig snaps loudly underneath his boot.

Six or seven large birds fly out of the undergrowth, and I barely have time to wonder why they didn't fly away before when I realize I can seize my chance here. I pull back my bow and instantly a bird drops, then another in the next second. My third arrow pierces a wing of another bird, and I have to hurry forward to finish it off.

As I pick up the birds, I look pointedly at Renji and now he just huffs. I smile, and can't hold back a triumphant laugh. I bend down to begin skinning the birds, pulling out handfuls of feathers. Renji stands there for a moment, watching me, then unloads his bag to do the same. We comfortably take an hour or so to do this, sometimes making small talk but mostly just enjoying each other's presence. Me and Renji have a unique history together. We met when we were only eight, and I joined his small pack of rowdy boys. Together, we stole food and drink from Peacekeepers. However, there were at least five of us and it became difficult to help keep each other alive. One boy died of starvation, and another two from Peacekeepers retaliating. The last one fell ill, and even Isshin Kurosaki, the District's best healer, wasn't able to help him. Thus, me and Renji were left the lone survivors.

"We should be getting back," I say, as I pack my bag with the game I've shot.

"Sure," Renji agrees. He keeps pace with me as we start back to the fence. "Do you want to get a pastry? As a special treat for the Reaping." His voice is thick with sarcasm at the last remark. The Reaping is supposed to be a celebration, but it's more like the most dreaded day of the year.

"Okay," I say, shrugging. "I'm sure my brother will be pleased if I bring something back to the house." I hardly ever buy things for myself, even though I have all the money I could ever want.

Renji frowns. "Maybe we could sell my rabbits for money." I know that he detests my older brother, and I can tell he hates the thought of using his money.

"But we need to feed the others," I remind him, and the redhead sighs.

We soon approach the fence and duck under it. We head to the main part of town, and I can't help but run to the window of the pastry shop. My mouth drops open in wonder as I see the beautiful cakes, which all have a great amount of detail. They look like works of art. I wonder who decorates them so magnificently.

"You want a cake?" asks Renji doubtfully. He thinks it would be a waste, I'm guessing. He still lives in the Seam and it's all he can do just to keep himself alive. I always offer him money, but he always rejects it in return. He never wants my brother's money.

"Yes, we'll share," I say firmly, grabbing Renji's hand and tugging him into the shop. It's sweet-smelling and warm inside, and the shop owner greets me with a smile, probably thanking his lucky stars for some good business.

"I'd like to buy a cake," I declare, going up to the counter with Renji in tow.

The man's eyes light up. I'm certain cakes are fairly expensive. "Very good. Which one? I saw you looking at some in the window."

"I'd like the one with the purple flower embroidery," I tell him, pointing at it.

He fetches the cake and carefully puts it into a box. "Alright, here's the price." He gestures at the price marked on the box. I raise my eyebrows slightly; as I had predicted, the cake is pretty pricey. But I just take out my coin purse and the correct amount on the counter.

"Thank you," says the man. "Enjoy the cake."

"We will!" I call back, as Renji picks up the box and leads the way out of the shop. "That's a nice place, don't you think?"

Renji grunts. "Expensive."

"Maybe to you," I retort. "But to my brother, it is very cheap."

Renji just clenches his jaw. His dark eyes trail down to the box he's holding, then passes it off to me. "Give me your bag and I'll handle passing things out today."

My smile falters. He clearly has no desire to eat the precious cake. He's probably never had it in his life. I silently let him take my bag and quietly say goodbye to him before I return to my home.

I am hardly through the front door when Byakuya summons me. "Rukia." I see him shadowed underneath the staircase.

"Brother." I would try and bow, but it might not be the best idea while I'm holding the cake.

Eyes narrowed, Byakuya came into the light and stares at me intently. "You weren't with the mongrel, were you?"

I flinch at the harsh term he applies to Renji. "No, brother." I lifted the box of cake. "I decided to go out and get a treat this morning. In celebration of the Hunger Games."

My brother looks at me for a moment longer before nodding. "Good. We'll eat it before we leave. Now change out of those indecent clothes. I've already found a dress for you."

"Yes," I say quickly, before hurrying to the dining room and setting the cake on the table. Then I go upstairs to my room, where two maids are waiting. I let them take off my clothes and put the dress over my head. It's pale cream, and made of expensive material. I shift uncomfortably, disliking the feel of it against my skin. It itches.

After the maids fix my hair, I go back downstairs, somewhat eager to try the cake. One of the servants is already there, slicing the cake into seemingly perfect sections. He pushes a slice onto a small plate and passes it off to me. I reach to pick it up with my hand, but I am stopped as Byakuya sharply calls my name.

"Eat like a lady, Rukia," he says. "Do not descend to the level of street rats."

I suppose I haven't mentioned I actually dislike my brother a lot. I think I almost hate him. "I apologize, brother," I say behind clenched teeth. I then pick up a fork and take a bite of the cake. Despite my anger from before, I suddenly brighten as the taste floods my mouth. It's wonderful. I stop for a moment to admire the design on my slice before quickly eating the rest.

"Would you like some, sir?" asked the servant.

Byakuya shook his head, waving away the servant. "Perhaps after the Reaping." When I'd finished off the cake, he went on, "Let's go, Rukia."

I nod and stand up. When Byakuya isn't looking, I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I follow him out of the house and into the normal scenery of District 12. We take our places off to the side as the richest people in the District. The Mayor is also there, along with his much younger sister Orihime Inoue.

We arrived early, so I just watch as those from the middle class and the Seam flood into the square. I catch Renji's eye as he moves in with the other sixteen-year-olds. He mouths, _Good luck_ to me. I manage a small smile. _You too._

Too soon, it seems, Yoruichi Shihoin, our District representative from the Capitol, steps up to her podium. Yoruichi is a sharp, calculating woman. She has dark, rich skin, strange yellow eyes, and deep purple hair. Her appearance is probably among the most normal at the Capitol, but it stands out here. She doesn't even smile as she calls out, "Welcome to the Reaping for the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games!"

There's no clapping, like there would be in other districts. Yoruichi continues on, re-telling the history of our country Panem, how it came to be, and, lastly, how District 13 met it's fateful demise. Her voice was clipped, as if she didn't like this tale at all.

"Now we'll have the drawing for the girls'," she says.

I bite my lip. Even though I was one of the richest people in the District, I still couldn't avoid the Reaping. It is always possible for my name to be picked unless I am a victor. But I'm more afraid for Renji at this point than anyone else. After the girls, the boys' bowl will drawn from. Renji's name is in there at least sixty times, in contrary to my five.

Then my eyes flick over to the young girls standing in the front. Most of them look terrified, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with wide eyes. Only one looks utterly calm; she has short black hair and gray eyes, and I think she might be one of Isshin Kurosaki's daughters.

"For the female tribute, we have..." Yoruichi swished her dark fingers around the bowl, then pulled out a slip of paper. "...Yuzu Kurosaki."

The dark-haired girl I'd been looking at suddenly stretches her eyes wide. She lets out a shriek as the brown-haired girl next to her stiffly steps out of the crowd. "_Yuzu!_"

"Yuzu!" This is a boy's shout. My gaze jerks toward the male crowd, and I see a boy with orange hair staring desperately at the twelve-year-old girl walking up to the podium. His brown eyes are wide, despairing. I look back at the girl - Yuzu - and suddenly I am yelling out something.

"I..._I volunteer!_" I run up to the podium before my brother - or anyone - can stop me. "I volunteer as tribute!"

And now everyone is staring at me, and Yuzu is looking up at me with tearful eyes, and those are the eyes of a baby fawn, and I know now I could never regret taking her place in the Games, no matter what happens to me. My heart is pounding, too loud for me to hear the shrieks of Yuzu's sister. The older boy rushes forward to embrace what must be his sister. Then he is shoved away by Peacekeepers, and Yuzu is returned to the black-haired girl.

I stare sightlessly over the crowd, wondering if I still possess my sanity. Slowly, my hearing is returning to me and now I see Byakuya arguing coldly with Yoruichi.

"...she can't fight, she won't be in the Games. Take her out, and send the other one back in. There is not a chance I am permitting this to occur!"

"I'm sorry," says Yoruichi, not sounding very sorry at all. "It's her own decision, and there's nothing I can do once someone has volunteered."

My hearing blanks out again and I only watch blankly as Byakuya returns angrily to his seat after a sharp rebuttal from Yoruichi. Now I can hear once more, and the pounding in my ears isn't so harsh.

"The male tribute we have..."

I automatically cast my gaze to Renji, and he looks back at me with determined eyes. I can tell he wants to be chosen now, and that pains me. He wants to protect me. That has to be it. And his name could very well be chosen, since he's in there so many times -

"...Ichigo Kurosaki."

I almost sag with relief, but then the orange-haired boy is walking out of the crowd, and he comes up to the podium. His jaw is clenched tight, and his eyes are expressionless.

"Any volunteers?" asks Yoruichi.

There is silence. After a few more moments, Yoruichi continues on, then grimly congratulates us on becoming tributes. We are escorted to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers and the boy - Ichigo - stares at me, and his brown eyes scream one word, one question that demands an answer: _Why?_

* * *

I tried my best with this, I swear. I adore the Hunger Games, Bleach, IchiRuki, and alternate universes so I thought this would work perfectly. Maybe everything makes more sense to me in my cluttered mind. If anyone has questions that need to be answered in this chapter, ask in a review and I'll try and add the answer in the edited version of this chapter. There's bound to be mistakes and things that don't make sense, so don't be afraid to point that out to me!

Anyway, I named this story "The death saves the strawberry" since Rukia is indeed saving Ichigo in this story ~ Plus I just love the new novel Sensei and Makato-san came out with. So this fic will concentrate on the IchiRuki bond and also the Games; basically, it's my version of what I imagine a Bleach/HG au would be like. I hope everyone likes it!

Please review, and feel free to give me constructive criticism! It helps!

- _moon_


End file.
